


Mosaic

by bavarian_angel



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Break Up, Celebrations, Death, Heartbreak, Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel
Summary: This is the place for all the little bits and ideas that keep swirling around in my mind.





	1. Swiss Mountains (Marc/Dani)

**Author's Note:**

> In here I will post little things that are too short to post as a whole story or where I only have single scenes. But I still hope you will enjoy this :) And I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long.

Marc would never get over the beauty of the Swiss mountains. Of course, he had a very similar view from his own house in Andorra, but it still felt different. Somehow, this was more like home. Leaning his head against the cool glass of the side window, Marc closed his eyes for a moment. The last few weeks had been a constant up and down and he couldn’t believe it yet that finally the time had arrived to take a new breath.

José was humming along the song on the radio, the sounds almost melting together with the engine of the car and the air conditioning. Marc had no idea if he had fallen asleep or had just drifted off in his mind, but when he felt a nudge against his leg, he opened his eyes to a very familiar sight.

“We’re here.”

Nodding, Marc let his eyes wander for a moment. They were surrounded by nice apartment buildings, a normal neighbourhood, with a hint of the lake at the end of the road. At first, Marc had never understood why Dani hadn’t bought a house somewhere right by the shore, with more privacy and exclusivity, but by now he knew. Dani wanted normality when he wasn’t on a bike and this fit it just perfectly.

“Thank you for driving me here.”

“You know it’s not a problem.”

José smiled, hesitating for a moment before he pulled Marc into a short hug.

“We see each other in a couple of days. Flight is on Wednesday. I’ll be here to pick you up.”

“So...”

“So what?”

José already knew the answer to that when he saw the grin on Marc’s face. Trying not to blush too hard, he looked down, the dashboard suddenly so much more interesting.

“Will I ever get to know Mr. Secret Lover?”

“Maybe... But it’s all still so new and we first want to see where it takes us.”

For a moment there was no answer. When José looked over, he didn’t see the smug expression on Marc’s face that he had been expecting. Instead Marc smiled - the sort of smile outsiders rarely got to see, when it wasn’t for the press, but really genuine. Without saying anything, Marc leaned over to him, kissing him on the cheek.

“I know what you mean. But if you ever feel ready, you know where to find me.”

“You’re only going to make fun of us anyway.”

“Of course, that’s my job.”

Marc laughed, giving José one of those strange two eye winks before he finally got out of the car, taking his small backpack with him. Just before José was about to start the engine, still shaking his head smiling, he heard a bang on the roof of the car, followed by an all too familiar cackle.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! See you Wednesday!”

~*~

Driving along the road between the mountains, José’s mind drifted off. A lot of things had changed over the last six months and he still hadn’t caught up with some of that. But maybe he didn’t even want that, maybe he had to just go along for the ride and see where it would take him - where it would _them_. All too soon, he passed the familiar road sign, knowing it wasn’t far any more. A few turns and up the hill before he would be welcomed by Jorge’s open arms and a sweet kiss.


	2. Baby (Marc/Dani)

Holding the crying baby close to his chest, Dani sighed when he heard the door bell. He didn’t have time for any visitors and especially not the energy to deal with them. At first he tried to ignore it while Alea’s cries became louder and louder. Dani had checked everything. Her diaper was still fresh and she wasn’t hungry either. He hoped sincerely that she was just cranky. Worst case scenario would be pain because that would mean that the medication wasn’t working or that something was wrong with the shunt. Dani couldn’t cope with another visit to the hospital. And on top of everything the doorbell was still ringing. Trying to fight his own tears, one arm securely wrapped around Alea, Dani went over to the door and opened it. Dani didn’t know who he expected to be there - a part of him still hoping it would be _her_ \- but he wouldn’t even have dreamed of it being Marc.

“Hey...”

For a moment Dani didn’t know what to say as he looked at his former teammate, who was standing there in all his glory, looking freshly tanned and gorgeous. For a moment Dani almost lost grip on Alea as he reached for the doorway to keep himself steady. He was fighting hard against the tears that were starting to spill from his eyes.

“Marc... What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see how you are. And hey, princess, what’s wrong?”

With gingerly moves Marc picked Alea out of Dani’s arms, immediately holding her close.

“Be careful with her head...”

“I know.”

Dani didn’t need to say any more. The way his daughter leaned against Marc’s broad chest, her dead on his shoulder and supported by Marc’s free hand, was a sight that just seemed to be right. And for a moment Dani thought he was going crazy, but Alea’s cries ceased the moment Marc started to whisper sweet calming words to her. Tears were running down his face openly now, while he still needed to support himself on the wall or otherwise his knees would have given in.

“Dani, when was the last time you had a shower?”

“I don’t know...”

“Then go and do that. Me and the little princess will make ourselves comfortable in the meantime.

~*~

When Dani finally stepped out of the bathroom, feeling fresh and clean, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Silence was hanging around the house. At first he couldn’t believe it, but then a small part of him worried that something happened, so he rushed down the stairs, only to come to a complete halt when he entered the living room. Marc was lying on the couch with sleeping Alea on his chest. Marc must have heard him as he turned his face towards him, a warm smile on his face.

“I think she’s comfortable.”

Dani only nodded, slowly walking over to them before dropping down to the floor next to the couch. His hand was shaking when he reached out and carefully stroked his daughter’s cheek.

“I can’t believe this... I didn’t know what to do any more...”

“Dani?”

“Hmm?”

“Why didn’t you call me? You know I would have been here way sooner if you had just said a word.”

Sighing, Dani let his eyes wander from Alea to Marc’s face. He feared what he would see in it, but the younger man simply looked at him with a smile.

“Because I didn’t think I had the right to call you after everything that I have done to you... Because I was a coward and a liar. When I had told you that this thing between us had just been a phase... when I told you that I didn’t love you. I lied. I took the easy way out... and look how it turned out...”

Dani could see that Marc needed a moment, swallowing heavily, before a small smile appeared on his face again.

“Well, it turns out you have the most beautiful little baby girl I have seen...”

Unable to fight the sob escaping him, Dani reached for Marc’s free hand - their fingers intertwining like not a single day had passed since the last time.

“She couldn’t cope... when the doctors told us that Alea would keep the disabilities despite everything they had done for her. She packed her bags and left...”

“Then she has no idea what she’s missing out on.”

For the first time in forever, Dani had the feeling that it would be alright again when he felt Marc’s soft lips on the back of his hand.


	3. KLIA (Marc/Dani/Jorge)

Glancing at the small monitor next to the closed door, Dani realised that they still had quite some time before they needed to go to their departure gate. He usually didn’t do this, but when he had looked into Marc’s eyes - really looked when he finally dropped the smile he had put on for everybody else - Dani knew that they needed a bit of privacy. And in this case it came in pretty handily that his name was known around here and that airlines catered for their VIP guests.

So he had ended up sitting on a very elegant sofa with his arms full of a quiet Marc Marquez. And that already told him enough. Because Marc never showed this side of him, not even to his own parents. However, Dani knew that he needed the silence right now, needed this time to sort out the mess in his own head, and all he could do was holding him and caress the bit of hair on his neck.

That was until suddenly somebody knocked on the door and Marc immediately sat and brought some distance between him and Dani.

“Yes?”

There was no initial answer, but the door was opened carefully and somebody slipped in, quickly closing the door again.

“What are you doing here? They’re already boarding the flight to Milan!”

Leaning against the door, simply looking at Marc and Dani, Jorge smiled uneasily.

“I know. I’m not flying to Milan though... I’m going to Barcelona.”

“But...?”

Jorge simply shook his head before Marc could finish his question. It only took him a few steps over to the sofa, dropping down to his knees in front of Marc. With his left arm he pulled the younger man closer, laying his forehead against Marc’s, while reaching out to Dani with his right hand.

“I’m sorry for today, but I had no other choice.”

“I know.”

Dani squeezed Jorge’s hand as the younger man pulled Marc down into a short kiss. When they broke apart again, they stayed in this position for a long moment, just looking at each other before Jorge tugged on Dani’s hand, bringing him closer. 

“Now what?”

Marc let his eyes wander between Dani and Jorge, a bit of uncertainty detectable in his voice.

“Now we wait until it is time for boarding and when we get to Barcelona, we’ll drive up to Andorra. We will get to your house and as soon as we close the door behind us, we forget that we are competitive motorcycle riders, forget about today and Dani and I will take very good care of you. Because we want our champ ready in two weeks time.”


	4. Final Round (Marc/Dani)

With his eyes on the suitcases on the bottom of the stairs, Marc’s grip on the mobile became heavier with every single ring on the other end of the line. When he finally heard the sound of somebody picking up, he had to swallow down the sob which was coming up his throat.

“Alex?”

_“Yeah? What’s wrong?”_

“Can you pick Sophia up from school today?”

_“Marc, what happened?”_

“I... I can’t tell you right now. I’m sorry...”

_“Are you okay? Is Dani okay?”_

“Just please pick her up and tell her that I love her and that I will see her tonight.”

Marc didn’t even give his brother a chance for any more questions as he hung up quickly before wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. As soon as he heard footsteps on the top of the stairs, he pushed his mobile into the pocket of his jeans. Unable to look up, he wrapped his arms around himself, hoping it would provide some kind of comfort, but instead it made him shake even more.

Dani didn’t say anything when he placed his last suitcase next to the front door. When he turned around towards Marc, he couldn’t even look him in the eyes.

For a long moment they just stood there, both of them looking defeated and wondering how they had ended up like this.

“So this is really it?”

Marc hated the way his voice was shaking, hated showing Dani how broken he really was.

“You know, this wasn’t planned...”

“What? You leaving us or you fucking Jorge?”

“Me falling in love with him.”

This single sentence hurt more than any punch could have. When Dani’s eyes finally met Marc’s, the younger man was seriously considering throwing the next best object at him. But then he knew that wouldn’t change anything. It wouldn’t change the fact that Dani had been distant for a while before that fateful trip with Jorge. It wouldn’t change the fact that he had already felt him slip away ever since he came home from winning his latest title.

“What about Sophia?”

“I asked Alex to pick her up. She will stay at his house until tonight. And I have no idea how to tell her that her papa just left.”

Marc laughed sadly when he saw that Dani at least had the decency to wince at that. For a moment the older man looked over at a picture on the wall by the staircase - it showed Marc, Sophia and him when they had just moved into this house.

“If it’s okay for you, I would come over on the weekend? Maybe take her on a little trip into the mountains and explain things to her?”

“Actually, as soon as you’re gone, I’m gonna pack some things and later tonight I will take Sophia to my parents. I can’t stand the thought that you’re just a few miles away in Jorge’s house. I will let you know once we’re back.”

Dani nodded, his eyes back on the floor. He knew that he couldn’t ask for more. Reaching for his jacket, he knew he had to say something. He wanted to say ‘I’m sorry’, but a certain part wasn’t really sure if he meant that. Maybe things were meant to turn out that way, maybe he wasn’t meant for this family.

As soon as Dani had opened the door and had hauled his suitcases outside, he hesitated, unable to look at the man who he once thought of as the love of his life.

“Tell Sophia I love her.”

Without waiting for an answer, he closed the door behind him, leaving Marc standing in the empty hallway.

It wasn’t until Marc heard the sound of the leaving car, that he collapsed onto the floor, burying his face in his hands as floods of tears escaped his eyes.

“And I still love you...”


	5. Goodbye my love (Dani/Jorge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:** This story deals with something related to sickness and death with dignity. In Switzerland there is an organisation that helps severely sick people to end their life by choice. Please don't read if you can't deal with such a topic.

“I think it’s time...”

Jorge’s words were still ringing in Dani’s ears. They had brought tears to his eyes, but he had only nodded. It was Jorge’s wish and Dani had promised to go that way with him - the way that had started with Jorge going to Clinica Mobile because on the morning of the race his left arm had started to feel numb.

It had come to an end in a hospital in Switzerland, with a doctor explaining that Jorge wasn’t reacting to the medication any more and that there was nothing else they could do for him.

What used to be a stylish apartment (even though Dani had argued about the huge 99) had turned into a nursing home. Furniture had been moved to make room to navigate with a wheelchair. A whole cabinet in the kitchen was dedicated to medicine and special food that was easier for Jorge to swallow.

Waiting for the tea to cool down to an acceptable temperature, Dani let his eyes wander. He wondered how he would remember this place. He only knew that he would soon leave it behind, not really sure yet if his journey would take him to their house in Andorra or back home to Spain. The house in Geneva had been sold when Jorge couldn’t get up the stairs any more.

Dani poured the tea into a special cup before he made his way over to their bedroom. For a short moment he hesitated in the doorway, just looking at the scene in front of him.

Jorge was lying in the bed, his upper body supported by several pillows. He was pale and thin, but a certain kind of calmness was on his face. Next to the bed, Laura was sitting in an armchair, holding Jorge’s hand. Dani had spent too much time like this as well.

It had been Jorge’s wish for his sister to be there. Maria had visited a few days ago. She was already back in Mallorca, waiting for Dani’s call. Jorge’s father didn’t even know. That fact had led to a few fights between Jorge and Dani, but in the end Jorge’s wish was being respected.

Jorge looked up when he noticed Dani. The smile could only be seen in his eyes, the muscles in his face unable to show it on his face.

“When...?”

Talking was hard for Jorge, but Dani already knew what he wanted to ask.

“They will be here soon.”

Jorge closed his eyes and Laura nodded as she let Dani through to sit on the bed next to her brother. As gently as possible Dani brought the cup up to Jorge’s lips. It took Jorge several minutes to drink half of the cup.

In the meantime they sat in silence, until the ring of the bell could be heard.


	6. Celebrations (Alex/Marc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Yes, this is Alex/Marc, so if that is not your thing, please hit the back button now. (I will so go to hell for this)

The moment it had happened, Marc and Alex had just felt pure joy. After a hard and difficult race for Marc, with several severe heart attacks for Alex, it had been done. Marc had won the championship, the sixth title to his name. And despite his own struggles in his race, Alex was a beacon of joy. He had meant it when he had said that he would give all his luck to Marc. Because Marc was the most important person in Alex’s life.

His heart missed several beats when he watched his brother come around the corner, still shaking his head in slight disbelief. The roar of the engine was almost drowned out by the noise of the fanclub on the grandstand behind them.

When he finally lay his head against Marc’s helmet, his scream not even reaching his own ears, he looked into his brother’s eyes and Alex found heaven. The celebration turned into a happy mess of red colour, deafening noise and mixture of hugs and kisses all around. And even though most of that was starting to become a blur in Alex’s mind, there was one kiss that stood out from all the rest.

The tingle of Marc’s lips pressed onto his own would linger for hours, as well as the tiny moment of looking into his brother’s eyes, both realising what had happened, before being whisked away by the crowd around them.

The celebration kept going on and on before everybody rushed to get ready for the gala. By that time, Alex’s mind had stopped thinking. He was just enjoying the moment, at a certain point not even remembering where the party afterwards was going on. But it didn’t matter, their father was still sober enough to drive them there, everybody chatting along in the car, no one even noticing or caring about the fact that he had his fingers intertwined with Marc’s.

The evening turned into early morning and the hilarious drunken state had been replaced by the sleepy drunken state. When Alex finally felt the soft pillow under his head, he didn’t even remember how they got back to the hotel. However, he was very much aware of Marc’s arm wrapped around his torso, his head lying on his chest. And it was the best feeling of the world.

The next morning, it was different though. The fuzzy feeling in his head had turned into a dreadful headache. The tiny bit of sun that was creeping through the small gap in the curtains didn’t help one bit.

Groaning, Alex sat up on the side of the bed and checked his mobile for the time. At least they didn’t have to be anywhere today because he felt like thrown up shit - until he felt soft fingers dancing over his back and he remembered why they had drunk so much. He let himself fall backwards until his head landed on Marc’s torso. Looking up at his brother’s face, Alex was greeted by a soft smile.

“Hey... you okay?”

Alex nodded before turning his head and kissing Marc’s tanned skin. He could feel Marc’s hands in his hair as he slowly worked his way upwards. When Alex closed his lips around Marc’s nipple, sucking and playing with the sensitive spot, Marc couldn’t hold back his moan any more. He opened his legs and let Alex lie in between, feeling that it wasn’t just his brother who was awake.

Slightly getting frustrated with the slow pace, Marc pulled Alex upward, swallowing his groan in a kiss when their hard-ons rubbed against each other. At first, it was uncoordinated groping and rubbing, before Marc finally sneaked a hand in between them, wrapping his fingers around both of their lengths.

In a matter of moments, their breath became laboured, the shaking of muscles too well known from each other. Just in time, Alex pulled back his head and watched Marc’s face as his brother tumbled over the edge, his eyes getting dark and rolling back into his head, before Alex couldn’t hold it back any more as well.

Marc’s name was mumbled into his brother’s neck as the sticky wetness was spread on their stomachs. But both didn’t care. Holding his brother close, Marc smiled and pressed a kiss against Alex’s forehead.

The weekend had turned out perfect - he had won the championship and the person he loved most in this world was right here with him. Feeling Alex’s soft breath against his neck, Marc drifted off into sleep again, not a single worry on his face.

In the meantime, one picture of a kiss was stirring up the Internet.


	7. You and me (Dani/Marc; Dani/Jorge)

Feeling Marc’s lips on his neck, Dani fought against the moan and the urge to pull him closer. It took him quite some effort to step back, sighing when he saw Marc’s pout.

“I’m sorry baby, but you need to go. He will be back soon.”

“Oh come on, you know he’s always late.”

Dani shook his head, yet he couldn’t hold back the smile as he watched Marc pick up his jeans. They both got dressed and Dani knew they had to say goodbye for this day. Reluctantly he pulled the younger man closer as soon as he had put on his hoodie. Laying his hand in Marc’s neck, Dani let his fingers run through his hair for a moment before leaning up for a last kiss.

“When will you be back?”

“Whenever you want me to be back.”

“Jorge is leaving for a business trip on Thursday...”

“Then we’ll see each other Thursday.”

With the younger man beaming at him, Dani got that familiar tingling feeling in his chest, but non the less they made their way to the front door. They didn’t say another word, but shared a last soft kiss, before Dani watched Marc walking down the driveway.

~*~

Dani had just put the lasagna into the oven, when he heard Jorge opening the front door. Quickly discarding the gloves, he went over to the kitchen door as Jorge was hanging up his jacket. Turning around and seeing Dani standing in the doorway, Jorge smiled.

“Hey... Sorry I’m late again.”

“It’s okay. Dinner will be in half an hour.”

Jorge walked over to Dani, pulling him in for a short kiss. Dani really loved the younger man, but in the back of his mind he was thinking about Marc. He had to fight to put a smile on his face when he pulled back.

“I’ll get rid of the mess in here. Go and freshen up a bit. I’ll bring up a bottle of wine for dinner.”

Jorge nodded as he let his hand run through Dani’s hair. Dani could still feel it, watching Jorge turn around and make his way upstairs to their bedroom.

Dani knew he had to tell him one day, but he wasn’t ready yet. Trying to get rid of the thoughts, he busied himself tiding up the kitchen, place everything on the table and get the wine ready.

Just in time he managed to get the lasagna out of the oven and only then did he notice that Jorge hadn’t come down yet. Frowning he put the hot dish on the stove and listened for any particular noise from above, but there was nothing.

“Jorge? Dinner is ready!”

Again there was no reaction. Worry was rising up in Dani as he decided to walk up the stairs and look for Jorge. And it turned out that he didn’t need to look for long. When he got to the open door to their bedroom, he saw Jorge sitting on their bed, staring at something in his lap.

“Babe? You okay?”

Hearing Dani’s voice, Jorge looked up. There were traces of tears on his face. Dani’s heart stopped, realising that Jorge must have found out, must know about Marc and him; however, he had no idea how he found out. Without saying a word, Dani sat down on the bed as well, but keeping a certain distance between him and Jorge. At first nothing happened, but then Jorge picked up what was lying in his lap and put on the bed. It was a couple of pill bottles, both full and untouched.

“When did you stop taking your medication, Dani?”

Jorge’s voice was shaking, his eyes again on Dani. The older man however was still staring at the pills. He knew what the medication was for and suddenly there was a shiver running down his spine.

“You know that we need to call Doctor Cardus... How bad is it? Are the hallucinations back?”

All Dani could do was looking at Jorge, unable to say a word. There was a single tear running down his cheek.


	8. On The Other Side (?/?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Warning: This deals with issues concerning death. Don't read if it's not for you._
> 
>  
> 
> Concerning a date that comes up: I didn't want to pick a date in the future for obvious reasons.
> 
> Thank you for all the people out there who are supporting me in this very hard and tough times <3

Feeling the cold winter wind against my face, I wrapped my coat even tighter around my body. I knew that it was far from the temperatures at home, but it was still uncomfortable. One last time, I checked the contents of my bag, before I pushed the iron gate open.

The graveyard was rather small, but looking around, I realized it wouldn’t be so easy as I had hoped. However, I didn’t need to pull out the letter one more time; I knew the description by heart now.

An elderly woman came walking up towards the gate and I scraped up my rudimentary knowledge of Catalan to greet her. Her warm smile and the dark eyes immediately reminded me of my great grandmother, it leaving a heavy but warm feeling in my heart. Taking a deep breath, mostly to gather up the last bit of courage I needed, I started to walk down the path to find what I was looking for.

I would have never imagined that I would end up here on this winter day. Of course, we had family near Barcelona, but besides rare contact via social media there was not really anything that connected me with this country.

I was born and raised in Switzerland, my dark hair the only hint of my heritage. That and the wonderful relationship I had experienced with my grandfather. I didn’t know what it was that we had been so close to each other. For my mother it had never been easy to see us so close - her own relationship to her father was very complicated.

But all of that was in the past now anyway. The only thing I had left from my grandpa was in my bag. The box he had explicitly prepared for me as he had stated in his last will; and something that my mother would literally kill me for if she ever found out.

Opening up that box for the very first time had been really hard. I had had no idea what to expect, but it had brought tears into my eyes, knowing that was the last thing I would ever receive from him. To say that I was surprised about the contents wasn’t even covering it.

I would never forget that day, sitting on my bed in my apartment in Zurich, looking through the bits and pieces. I had recognized an old golden pendant that he had used to wear when he had been younger; something that looked like a very used knee slider and then there had been this picture.

I was sure that I had never seen it before. It showed my grandfather as a young man, having both of his arms wrapped around another young man in front of him. Both smiled at the camera and my grandpa’s head was leaning against the other man’s head in a very intimate gesture. From the way he looked, the younger man must have been from Spain as well, the same kind of dark hair and eyes like my grandfather. The picture had left a fuzzy feeling in my heart.

On the bottom of the box, there had been a letter with my name on it. Up to this day, I knew the words by heart. He had told me that I had always been very precious to him, that I had been the reason why it had been worth holding on. I didn’t know what exactly he had been talking about, but at the end of the letter, there had been his last wish - and that was the reason why I was here today...

_I know that if Mariella ever finds out about this, she will scream at you and will try to stop you, but I’m sure you would still do this. You’re as stubborn as me! You will find the grave at the end of the small path on the right, there used to be a tree next to it, but it was already old back then, so I don’t know if that one is still standing._

_My dear little ocellet, thank you from the bottom of my heart for doing this. I will love you forever and I will watch over you until the day we will see each other again._

_Your old avi, Dani_

When I finally spotted the old tree he had been talking about, I knew that I was right. I came to a halt right in front of the grave next to it; the tombstone was old and battered by now, but the lettering could still be read well.

For a long moment I stared at the inscription and suddenly it all made sense - my grandfather’s wish, his unwillingness to travel to Spain and especially the young man in the photo; the intimate feeling they had radiated on there, bringing tears to my eyes.

At this moment, I fell to my knees, the whole situation breaking my heart as I once again read what was written on the stone...

_Marc Márquez Alentà_

_*17.02.1993 - Cervera_

_+07.05.2017 - Jerez de la Frontera_

_Our beloved son, grandson, brother, friend and soulmate_

_We will race again on the other side_

My cheeks felt cold as the wind hit my tears while I pulled out a small wooden box from my bag. On top it had the Japanese sign for samurai.

With my cold fingers I started to dig a small hole into the hard earth covering the grave. My hand started to feel numb and my fingertips hurt, but I didn’t care. When I was sure that it was deep enough, I placed the small box into the ground, before covering it once again.

Falling back on my heals, I let out a deep breath. It felt right. They were back together once again. And I know that it was no coincidence that in this moment, the dark clouds in the sky slightly broke apart, letting the tiniest hint of sunshine through.


	9. Market Place (Dani/Marc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bit is already a bit older. I actually wanted to write a whole one-shot, but never managed to do so. Hope you enjoy this tiny piece though <3

Dani sat back in the velvety red arm chair, looking at the amber liquid swirling in the glass in his hands. He remembered the first time he had been here, his anxiousness about the proceedings. But by now he was used to it. It’s not like he was looking forward to it, he just hoped he would find what he needed right now. There was a knock on the door. He quickly swallowed the expensive drink, before placing the glass on the little side table.

“Come in.”

The door opened and the first person Dani could see was the trader, who nodded at him, before leading a group of young men into the middle of the room. The trader made them kneel down with their eyes on the floor, their naked skin forming goosebumps due to the slight chill in the room.

“Señor Pedrosa, I brought you some of the best commodities we have in stock right now. Like you specified, all young males.”

Letting his eyes wander over the group as a whole, Dani nodded slowly. When he stood up and walked over to the trader, the only sounds that could be heard were his footsteps and the harsh breathing of some of the men. He came to a halt in front of the first one, ushering the trader over to them, indicating with a nod that he would like to know more about the young man with deep black hair in front of him.

“One of our newer additions. He’s just 20 years old, but very well built for his age. No former owner as he was freshly shipped in a few weeks ago. Perfect manners and lots of potential for different types of work...”

For a moment Dani hesitated, obviously contemplating the young man. In the end, he shook his head though and kept on walking down the row of men, before he came to a sudden halt.

“What about him?”

“This one here is 24, excellently built, some scars however. Already had them when I acquired him in Italy. Took some time to break him in, but he should show perfect manners now. I have to say, definitely one of the best I have to offer. And I think you already see that yourself.”

Dani let his eyes wander over the naked body of the man kneeling in front of him. Suddenly and just for a short moment the man looked up and their eyes met. A shiver was running down Dani's spine. He didn’t even need to think about it.

“I will take him. The price doesn't matter. What is his name?”

“Marc...”

“Marc.” Dani let the name roll out of his mouth as if he was talking about something very delicious. Still looking at the younger man, Dani could see something that looked like a mixture of anxiety and curiosity in his eyes.

“Get him dressed accordingly. And get the shackles removed, he will get personal ones from me. You already have my details. We will settle the account as usual. I will wait in my car in the meantime.”

“Yes, sir.”

Before the trader disappeared with the group of young men, Dani noticed Marc looking up one more time. The only thing he couldn’t tell was how the slave was feeling about his purchase.


	10. 1918 (Dani/Marc, gen)

Dani wiped his sweaty forehead with a cloth before stuffing it back into the pocket of his white coat. Looking down at the bed beneath him, he sighed before signalling the nurse that she could cover the body.

When Dani had decided to study medicine and become a doctor, he never imagined this - every free space in the hospital was packed with beds, hundred of people suffering from the same symptoms. They did all that they could, but in most cases he had to admit his defeat when the fever didn’t drop or the patients started to cough up blood. And all of this way just a matter of days.

Never before had he felt so helpless in his life. All those young people ripped out of their life. Dani remembered how grateful he had been when he realised that with the neutrality of Spain, his generation wasn’t destined to die in the drenches from gunfire and cold - but now that terrible disease had been brought upon them.

A nurse handed him a glass of water which he downed in several big gulps.

“Dr. Pedrosa, you should take a break...” The young nurse looked at him with pleading eyes, but despite his body longing for some rest, he just couldn’t drop his responsibility.

“We need to finish this floor at least.”

The nurse sighed at Dani’s words, but she nodded dutifully. Dani gave her a weak smile before turning around and entering the next room. Five young men were lying in here; the air smelled of sweat and sickness.

The bed to the right, which had become free yesterday evening, was already filled again and Dani walked over to the young man to have a look at him. His dark hair was plastered against his forehead, his cheeks red while the rest of his face was pale.

“Hello. My name is Dr. Pedrosa. What is your name?”

It took a long moment before the young man’s eyes settled on Dani as if he had just awakened from a dream.

“Marc.”

“Alright, Marc. How are you feeling?”

“I’m... so tired... and my throat hurts... and my chest.”

Frowning, Dani nodded. Without even taking his temperature, he knew that Marc’s fever was very high. Looking up at the nurse, he lay his hand on Marc’s arm.

“Mr. Marquez was brought in this morning. His symptoms started yesterday, received medication against the fever, but not responding yet.”

Dani closed his eyes for a moment, before looking at Marc again. He knew what this meant and yet he wished he wouldn’t have this knowledge.

Marc was in his early twenties from the way he looked, well built muscles showing that his labour involved heavy work. Normally, he shouldn’t be that sick with the flu, but for whatever reason this time everything was different to the other flu seasons Dani had experienced.

Marc’s eyes were still resting on him and Dani wished that he could look away, but something drew him towards the young man. He had no idea where the thought came from, but Dani had the feeling - in another life and another time - Marc could be so much more than just another patient.

“Alright, Marc, we will give you some morphine for the pain. If that’s not helping soon, we can up it with some opium, which could also help with the fever. Rest and I will see you again tomorrow.”

Marc was about to nod when his upper body started to shake violently with a rattling cough. He turned his head against his pillow before taking another breath.

Dani was about to turn to the nurse to make her rush with Marc’s medicine as he noticed the small specks of blood on Marc’s pillow. He knew that it could only mean one thing and he had to fight back a sigh.

Bowing down, he lay his hand on Marc’s head, the heat radiating under his touch. Marc looked at him and in this moment Dani realised that he knew.

“Try to sleep a bit.”

Marc nodded weakly before he closed his eyes.

However, his look would haunt Dani for the rest of the day. When he finally left the hospital - it was nearing midnight - he vowed to himself that he would check on Marc first thing in the morning. Maybe it was finally time for a miracle.

By the time, Dani reached his apartment, his hope was vanishing though. He was almost out of breath when he made it to the first floor. After opening the door, one look into the mirror in the hallway was enough for Dani to know that his blush wasn’t coming from the stressful day. And it wouldn’t go away with any amount of sleep.


	11. Home (Marc/Dani/Jorge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed fluff after today's race.

When Alex noticed that Marc didn’t make any attempt to leave the car, he knew what was up. He got out though and gathered his stuff from the back seat before leaning in and eyeing up his brother.

“Thursday okay?”

Marc seemed to contemplate his answer before he nodded with a slight grin.

“I guess. Call me though before you make your way up.”

“Sure thing. Take care, okay?”

“I will.”

As soon as Alex closed the door to the car, Marc started the engine again and drove off. Alex couldn’t hold his sigh. He looked up and saw his mother standing by the front door of their home. There was the same kind of smile on her face which he had seen on Marc’s earlier. Alex only shrugged as he walked over to her. Their hug was tight before Roser pulled back a bit and looked her son into the eyes.

“Will they be okay?”

“I think they will. Marc will make sure.”

~*~

Dani looked at the mobile in his hand. He was parked just down the road from his parents’ home. They didn’t know that he had planned to visit them. But staring down at the text message, he suddenly realised that there had been another reason way back in his mind why he had driven up to Barcelona after the weekend.

Still, he hesitated for a moment. Closing his eyes, his mind immediately going to all the places in his body that were hurting, he knew that the wise decision would be to just drive down the road and get pampered by his mama for a couple of days.

Instead, he started the car again and turned around.

~*~

They should have taken off 10 minutes ago, but the jet was still parked in position. That was until the main passenger went up to the pilot, telling him that their destination had changed from Lugano to Andorra.

~*~

Staring into the oven, Marc hoped that he didn’t need to call his mama - again. So far it smelled nice and nothing was burning.

Slightly turning down the temperature, Marc heard somebody opening the front door. Quickly he tossed the apron to the side and turned around just in time to see Dani standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

The older man was holding his once again bandaged right hand while leaning against the wall. But at least he was smiling and that was the only thing that counted for Marc.

Unable to hide his own smile, Marc walked over to Dani and pulled him in for a quick kiss before leaning his forehead against Dani’s. Taking a deep breath, Marc took in this special Dani smell.

“Are you really okay?”

“If you don’t count the bruises and my hurt ego, then yes. Is he on his way as well?”

“Yeah, he should be landing at the airport any minute.”

~*~

Jorge had to drop by his own apartment, before he drove up the hill to the house he knew quite well by now. All those years ago he would have never imagined that it would be like this and even though he still had his doubts from time to time, he had to admit that it was just what he needed.

Stopping by the gate, he quickly punched in the code before driving up to the front door and parking next to a rented Honda. Jorge didn’t even bother getting his stuff as he walked up to the door, opening it with the keys that were labelled ‘facility management’.

After closing it again, he listened for any hints where the others could be; silence leading him to the living room. He passed by the kitchen, immediately smelling Roser’s famous casserole. This was all he needed to melt away his tension and feeling like home.

Stepping into the living room, he found the reason for the silence in the house. Marc was lying on one of the sofas, a fast asleep Dani Pedrosa in his arms. Marc must have heard him as he slowly turned his head, obviously not wanting to wake the older man with sudden movement.

“Hey...”

Marc’s hardly known silent voice felt heavy in Jorge’s heart.

Slowly, he walked over to the two men. He got down to his knees, letting his hand brush gently through Dani’s hair before pressing a light kiss to the older man’s head. For a moment, Dani wiggled his nose as if wondering where the touch had come from, but soon he settled back onto Marc’s broad chest.

Keeping his hand in Dani’s neck, Jorge leant over to kiss Marc as well; leaving him with a tingling sensation in his body. Kicking his shoes from his feet, Jorge settled into a more comfortable position on the floor next to Dani and Marc. If the race had been hell, then this was heaven for all three of them.


	12. Stay with me (former Jorge/Dani; Dani/?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: This story features a description of injuries and medical procedures.**
> 
> I'm sorry...

Jorge stared into the blackness of his coffee. It had long gone cold, but that was the least of his worries right now.

“I am sorry.”

Looking up and staring into Dani’s eyes, Jorge could barely suppress the bitter laugh forming in his throat. Instead he simply coughed a bit against the burning feeling in his chest.

Without taking a sip, Jorge let the plastic cup fall from his hands into the trash bin next to the door. Right now he wished that somebody would come into the room, anything to free him from this dreadful situation.

But nothing like that happened. It was just them in the doctors’ break room, busy sounds only coming from the hallway outside. Jorge kept on staring at Dani, who just stood there in his blue scrubs, his stethoscope dangling around his neck while biting his lip in a guilty gesture.

“You’re not saying anything?”

In the depth of his mind, Jorge was slightly gleeful, listening to Dani’s voice. At least the older man had the decency to sound like he maybe had fucked up indeed.

“What am I supposed to say? ‘Thank you for fucking your med student, instead of fighting for our relationship’? Fuck you, Dani. I know I fucked up many times, but at least I didn’t just give up.”

“It’s not that...”

“Then what is it?”

Dani hesitated for a moment; one moment too long for Jorge. Snorting, he turned around, his hand already on the door handle.

“I’m in love with him.”

Dani’s whispered words were like a knife in his back, twisting and turning and breaking Jorge’s heart. He didn’t even try to hide being hurt.

“I have to go. My shift is starting in a few minutes. I will be over on Wednesday to get the rest of my stuff from the house.”

The noise of the closing door drowned out Dani’s _I am so sorry_.

~*~

_“Central control is calling amb99.”_

Picking up the radio, his other hand already reaching for the sirens, Jorge nodded towards Albert who kept his eyes strictly on the road.

“Amb99 here. What have you got for us?”

_“Accident on Carrer d’Aragó. Pedestrian, two cars and one motorcycle involved. Three other units will be send as well. At least one seriously injured. Do you copy?”_

“Amb99 copy. We’re on our way.”

Even before Jorge could put down the radio again, the sirens of the ambulance rang out and Albert upped the pace. The Carrer d’Aragó was just a couple of minutes away.

As soon as they turned onto that street, Jorge could see the sight of the accident. The two cars were standing crosswise to the street, not much damage done there. The orange Honda motorcycle was a different story though.

One police car was already waiting there and the officer was waving towards them. As soon as Albert stopped the ambulance, Jorge grabbed his emergency bag and jumped out, sprinting towards the police officer who was standing near a few people crouching down towards the ground.

“What happened?”

“That woman over there was hit when crossing the street. It looks like the young man on the motorcycle stopped to help her, but then the second car crashed into the site.”

The words were painting a picture in Jorge’s head as a quick look over to the blonde woman sitting on the side walk, obviously conscious yet bruised and bloody, told him that she wasn’t his main concern.

He pushed some people aside to get to the young man who was lying on the ground. He almost tripped over the man’s helmet, which seemed almost unscathed, making Jorge wonder if the man had actually been wearing it.

However, all of those concerns were forgotten, when he lay his eyes on the injured man. From the first second of thinking that he looked familiar, despite all the blood running down the side of his face, it quickly changed to horrible recognition. He had seen the man, _the boy_ , before. In the hospital. Next to Dani. Being his med student.

“Fuck. Marc! Marc, can you hear me?”

Dropping his emergency bag carelessly, Jorge crouched down next to Marc. The younger man wasn’t responding.

Quickly pulling on gloves, Jorge lay his fingers against Marc’s neck, his ear next to his slightly open mouth. Just when Albert arrived with the rest of the equipment, Jorge could feel the slow and weak heart beat, but no warmth of breath.

The way Albert hesitated next to him, told Jorge enough that he had recognized Marc as well.

“Tube and bag, now!”

Cradling Marc’s head, Jorge immediately noticed a bleeding wound on his temple, starting to map Marc’s injuries in his head, as he took the equipment from Albert. Usually Jorge was calm in such situations, knowing that it was important for his patients, but this wasn’t the same. This was somebody he knew.

There was some more blood in Marc’s throat, giving Jorge a hard time to set the tube right, but once he did, he immediately attached the bag and handed it over to Albert.

As carefully as possible, Jorge patted Marc down, looking for any hidden injuries. Frowning, he noticed some broken ribs as well as a hardened stomach, which most likely meant an internal bleeding. In a quick movement, Jorge reached for the small flash light in their equipment bag, checking Marc’s eyes.

“He wanted to help me...”

The weak voice distracted Jorge for a moment. He looked up and met the young woman’s eyes. She seemed to get paler with every minute. Jorge just hoped his colleagues would arrive soon as she was clearly getting into shock.

“What happened?”

“He stopped... Just dropped his motorcycle and wanted to help me up... it all happened so fast...”

She closed her eyes as tears ran down her bloody and dirty face. Jorge swallowed and looked back down at Marc.

Just two hours ago, he had hated him. Had wished for ill luck because he had taken Dani away from him. Now, there was just this empty feeling in Jorge’s guts.

He once again checked the pupils, his dread getting worse as he recognized the tiny difference between them.

In the background Jorge could hear more sirens and he looked at Albert’s worried face.

“His stats are unstable, we need to move him now.”

Jorge nodded. As Albert kept on pushing oxygen into Marc’s lungs, Jorge quickly got up, his body now in autopilot mode as he got the stretcher from the ambulance.

By the time, they carefully lifted Marc onto it, two other units had arrived and where now treating the woman and one of the car drivers. But Jorge didn’t look back.

As soon as they had put Marc into their ambulance, he hooked up the younger man to a machine so that he didn’t need to give him oxygen manually.

Just when Albert had started the sirens again and pushed down the pedal to get them to the hospital as fast as possible, Jorge realised who would be waiting there - not just for the next patient, but for his med student and lover who still hadn’t turned up. Looking down at Marc, Jorge carefully lay his hand on the younger man’s head.

“You need to hold on, Marc! You need to stay with us. If not for us, then for Dani. You hear me? Don’t you dare leaving him behind.”


	13. Mine (Marc/Dani)

Silently closing the door behind him, Dani stopped for a moment. His gaze was immediately caught by the most beautiful creature he had ever lain his eyes on.

The subtle light in the room made his skin almost glow. As slowly and quietly as possible Dani approached the younger man. He looked out for any signs that he had awaken by now, but his body looked still, only the slight rising of his chest visible with every breath.

Dani still couldn’t believe that this was real. Marc, here in his home, just the two of them. This was a sight he would never forget.

Convinced that the younger man was still asleep, Dani took his time to let his eyes wander over Marc’s naked body. Reaching out to touch those defined muscles, Dani let his fingers hover above Marc’s skin. It looked so soft, but he knew that there would be plenty of time to savour this later. After all, he didn’t want Marc to wake up just yet.

His slightly tanned skin was showing more scars than Dani had seen before, but he knew that all racers out there shared this with them.

Almost holding his breath, Dani’s eyes followed the light trace of hair beneath Marc’s navel, leading him to Marc’s gorgeous cock. Right now, it lay there flaccid, just the perfect size to Marc’s proportions. Dani couldn’t wait to see it in all its glory. The simple thought of it, made him lick his lips in anticipation.

He would never forget when he had seen this human god for the first time. In that moment, not able to take his eyes off the younger man, most of his body hidden by the motocross gear, Dani had known that he would do anything to get him. And now the day had finally arrived.

A shudder went through Marc’s body, a certain sign that he was waking up. Dani could feel the excitement bubbling inside his chest. A quick look confirmed that the shackles around Marc’s wrists and ankles were still holding up.

While Marc’s eyes were still closed, he started mumbling incomprehensible words. Dani stood next to where Marc’s head was lying. Carefully, he placed his hand on the younger man’s cheek. It felt warm and soft.

Only moments later, Marc slowly opened his eyes. He blinked several times, the subtle light obviously more of a distraction than Dani had thought.

It took Marc several attempts to settle his look on Dani. The former shining eyes were still hazed over - a sign of the drugs which Dani had used. It would clear out with some time.

Biting his lips in anticipation, Dani waited while a frown was forming on Marc’s forehead. He opened his mouth a few times, his voice obviously not reacting like he wanted it to.

“Wh... what... where...”

“Sshh, it’s all gonna be okay.”

“Who... who are... you? What... what happened?”

Dani could watch Marc’s senses slowly becoming alive again. Careful movements of his arms and legs were held back by the shackles, immediately resulting in a slightly desperate look on his face.

“Why... what...”

“It’s okay. Don’t fight it. You and I will have so much fun together. You will see...”


	14. Waiting (Marc/?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is just a fragment. I've been toying with this idea for a long time, but never got to continue it. Maybe one day... For now, here's a little something you <3

The plastic hospital seats were hard to sit on. Even slight adjustive movements didn’t make a difference. Once again Hector checked the time on his watch. Since arriving at the hospital he hadn’t checked his mobile. Even without looking, he knew that the whole world was reaching out to him; it was his job after all to keep them all up to date. However, so far he had no news to share. Everybody knew what had happened, but as long as they didn’t get any news from the doctors or nurses involved in the surgery, there was nothing new to add to this.

Leaning back in the uncomfortable chair, Hector looked around. The hospital had been kind enough to give them their own private waiting room. And it had been very clear from the beginning who had access to it.

Roser and Julia were sitting in one corner, both pale, sharing tears. Alex was next to his father; his turned off mobile switching from one hand to the other in an attempt to calm down, while he was simply staring into distance.

Emilio and José Luis were standing by the door, whispering in low voices.

The most unexpected figure was sitting on his own on the other side of the room. In all the years he had known him, Hector had never seen Jorge so pale and so distraught like he was looking right now. He was still wearing his red Ducati shirt, the original colour blending in with the darker colour of Marc’s blood. Despite having been to the bathroom several times, Jorge was still rubbing at his fingers, as if the blood was still there and he needed to get it off. Ever since arriving at the hospital, Jorge hadn’t said a single word, rejecting any try of comfort from Hector or José.

Minutes dragged on like hours. The air seemed heavy with dread. Nobody knew if no news were good news.

Suddenly there were Italian voices in the hallway outside of the waiting room. Immediately, all eyes were on the door and when it actually opened, there was just silence.

Valentino kept standing in the doorway, hidden behind him were Uccio and other members of his team. He seemed paler than usual. His look slowly wandered over all the faces gathered in the room. Still, nobody said a word. Until Roser suddenly rose from her seat, quickly closing the distance to Valentino. Nobody even flinched when her palm hit his face in a loud smack. Holding a hand against his now glowing cheek, Valentino stared at Roser, obviously a million words on his lips, but nothing came out.

“How do you even dare to come here? How do you dare? This is all your fault. You knew about the threads. And you did nothing. Not a single word to them. If my son... if he dies... it will be your fault. And I swear to God that I will do anything to make your life a living hell.”

Roser had just finished the last word, before she broke down crying again. Immediately, Julia and José were by her side, guiding her back to one of the chairs where she collapsed into her husbands arms.

“Just leave, Valentino. Just leave.”

Emilio’s voice was cold and it was obvious that he didn’t leave any space for Valentino to negotiate in. The Italian slowly turned around, trying to close the door behind him, when another group of people arrived. Hushed words were spoken in Italian, before Dani squeezed himself through the half blocked door, followed by a breathless Sete.

Everybody stared at the second Honda rider, who was out of breath himself. His eyes were locked onto Alex though as if the younger man had the answer that he needed.


End file.
